


【盾冬】史蒂夫，你的裤子皱了

by Sunsetsea



Category: Caption America(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetsea/pseuds/Sunsetsea





	【盾冬】史蒂夫，你的裤子皱了

群里的接龙文~擅自写完了。

肥肥起了开头，续写写得一篇，  
短，AU，任务中吧唧给史蒂夫口了一发。

准备好了就往下看吧！(´⌣`ʃƪ)

 

“我喜欢你的西服。”吧唧只看了一眼就将头扭了回去，昏暗的光线里Steve只能看到他的耳朵，很显然，耳垂有些红的不正常。他觉得衬衫的领口紧的让他无法正常呼吸了。他清了清喉咙：“谢谢。”伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇：“那，我，我喜欢你的屁股？”“我的意思是……”背对着他的狙击手露出一声轻笑，这让Steve的解释显得苍白又多余，杀手轻微的摇了摇撅起来的圆润屁股，声音一字一顿的敲击在Steve的心上：“你猜，这个高度会有人发现我们吗？”

↓

史蒂夫原本应该在大厅里接近任务目标，冒充西装革履的华尔街精英，向对方推销一个收益百分之十的项目。

但是他现在却专注于巴基的屁股。他把这归于突发事件。

手掌顺着大腿向上，抚摸过胯部的线条，伸进西装的下摆，把衬衫拽了出来。杀手的腰腹精壮结实，肌肉有微微鼓起的手感。史蒂夫摩挲了一会儿，就转移到后面，直接嵌入那个缝隙，中指按了下去。

“喂…”巴基喘了一下，“你这是含蓄还是什么？”他把腰沉下去，臀部抵上史蒂夫的胯下，摇摆着摩擦，中间还隔着史蒂夫的手掌。巴基回过头，舌尖湿润了一下嘴唇。“现在把你的手放到别的地方去，男孩。”

 

“色情boy们，”巴基的耳机里传来娜塔莎声音，“要搞快搞。我才不管你们是要来一发bj还是哔——and 哔——，快点。”  
“史蒂夫，别把你的裤子弄皱了。”她补充完毕关了通信。

光线不是那么充足，看不清史蒂夫的脸色是红还是黄，巴基憋笑的震动却直接传到了两人紧贴的部位。

“她说的对，史蒂夫。我们时间有限。你的小史蒂夫是想要来个口水浴还是哔——and哔——”

史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，直接打断了巴基的调侃，他把他扳过来，手臂紧紧抱着他的腰。他们呼吸开始凌乱起来，隔着厚厚的胸肌，感觉到对方如雷般鼓动的心跳。

“帮我弄出来…巴基…”史蒂夫啃咬着杀手的下唇，对方轻轻地笑了出来，他的眼睛在暗色里好看极了…他们紧紧的贴在一起，抚摸彼此，巴基挑逗的抓住史蒂夫的屁股揉捏，带着一些刺痛，“可我不会放过你这里。”杀手在他耳边低语。

巴基慢慢低下身去，跪在史蒂夫的脚边，他的手没有离开史蒂夫的屁股，他的嘴唇贴上去，那里已经顶起了西裤的布料。用牙齿拉下裤链，弄开史蒂夫的内裤。巴基很擅长这个，他做了不知多少次，把史蒂夫形状美好，壮硕有力的欲望释放出来，甚至弹到他的面颊上。

“嗨，精神的小兄弟…”巴基低声说着。

他舌头伸出来，轻轻的卷上暗粉色的头部，然后把它嵌在双唇之间，吮吸了几下，舌尖刮搔着那个小孔。史蒂夫的指尖抚上他的面颊，揉捏他的耳垂，用手指把他的长发向后梳起来，一下一下…

巴基慢慢吞着，把史蒂夫的小兄弟纳入口腔，在三分之一处来回吞吐，他平时可以慢慢玩这个，把他的男孩吸得万分急躁，然后对方会直接把他按倒，把床都摇得要散了架…

但是现在时间有限，史蒂夫在克制着渐渐粗重的喘息。巴基于是全吞了进去，一直吞到根部。他鼓动口腔，喉咙，收紧又放松，不吐出来，就这么吸着，舌头来回舔着粗圆的柱身。史蒂夫抚摸着他的头发，向下轻轻捏着他的脖子，小幅度的扭动着胯部。巴基向后，嘴唇用力吮着，把那火热的东西从嘴巴里抽出来。他抬头向上，与史蒂夫四目相对。

“巴基，准备好了么？”

巴基不说话，他再次伸出舌尖，张大了嘴，史蒂夫抓紧了他的头发…插了进去。

唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，巴基摇动着头，配合着史蒂夫每一次挺动都全部插进来，任由饱满的囊袋拍打着他的下巴。他半闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动着，随着抽插发出嗯嗯的低声呻吟。

一次快速的深喉，巴基用力捏着史蒂夫的屁股，才不在乎那些布料会不会变皱，他竭尽全力使用嘴巴里的肌肉，他的舌头，他的喉咙，只为了让他的史蒂夫得到快感，达到一个完美的高潮。

 

“快去干你的活儿，史蒂夫，让那个脑子里只有钱的蠢货放弃那个海湾把钱投给你。”巴基靠在窗台上，手指抹着嘴唇，他声音有点沙哑，嘴巴里还有没全吃下去的史蒂夫的美味。“如果你等不急回家，就让我快速的解决吧。”

“放心吧，巴基。我今晚一定会享用你的屁股的。”史蒂夫微笑着说。

 

end


End file.
